Factional
by miss emma cullen
Summary: Divergent in Fours point of view. Factional


I stare at the net at the Dauntless compound. The firmly entwined rope that forms the net which the new initiates will land on. It was this time two years ago I made the choice to leave Abnegation. My father Marcus. I vividly remember looking down from the ledge of the building into the dark nothingness not knowing what my body would meet at the bottom, most of the Dauntless born had already jumped leaving me and a few others. In the dim lighting I had learned to adjust to Lauren came up beside me her dark hair up on the top of her head and her tattoo creeping out from under her black sleeve.

'I wonder who will be the first jumper' she rendered aimlessly.

'Surly it will be a Dauntless born, it always is'.

'Here they come' I could make out the sound of the exited initiates above me.

Not long after a figure of grey blurs through my sight shadowing the room from the little sunlight that enters. An Abnegation. Behind me i heard cheering. Surprise washes through me. Not one sound came out of her either. A small girl lands on the net with a loud breath. Her blond hair in foreign places from the wind. She jumps of the net in a daze, I step forward to steady her by grabbing her elbow.

'Thanks' she mutters as Lauren comes closer and examines her.

'I can't believe it a stiff to jump? Its unheard of'.

I wonder why she left, not many from our old faction choose to become a Dauntless. 'There is a reason she left the Lauren' I say 'What's your name?'

She hesitates 'Bea-'

'Think about it. You don't get to pick again.' I remind her.

'Tris' She boldly decides on.

'Tris' Lauren echo's, 'Make the announcement Four.'

I turn around 'Tris, the first jumper!'

The cheers from the crowd grow louder. I look over and see that the next initiate has jumped. 'Welcome to Dauntless' I pat her on the back.

* * *

When everyone has jumped we lead them down a tunnel until we reach the point in which we separate.

'This is where we divide," Lauren tells them, "The Dauntless-born initiatives are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place.'

Lauren beckons them with her hand down the hallway. I scan over the nine transfers in front of me, they are all from Erudite and Candor, except for Tris the first jumper, the small girl from Abnegation.

I take a breath and swiftly introduce my self 'Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four,'

'Four? Like the number?' the second jumper questions.

'Yes. Is there a problem?' I shot back.

'No,' she replies.

'Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-,' to my frustration the same girl interrupts me again. The girl from Candor.

'Whats your name?' I ask narrowing my eyebrows

'Christina'

'Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?' I have always had a thing for when people interrupt me.

She lowers her head and we continue the tour into the Pit. Behind me I can hear mummers from Christina and Tris. I glance to her as we enter, she spots a group of children running worry in her eyes. It gives me another flashback of my first time stepping into this room. 'If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm,' Shaking out of any distracting thoughts. Abruptly I browse over the rest of the nine behind me and the Pit. I glide over to the Chasm glancing down viewing the rushing waters. I do like it here the noise and chaos drown out my thoughts.

'The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy,' I raise my voice for it to be audible 'A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned.'

I lead them to the dining room where everyone scattered to tables and scoffed down the hamburgers on offer. I sat down with Lauren Eric and Zeke.

'Zeke your little brother has got quite a large mouth' Lauren grins at Zeke.

'I'll happily fix that' The chatter of the able drifted out and I was no longer processing the words, yet i found myself looking at Tris.

'Four?'

'What, sorry did you say something?'

'Well somebody is a little distracted. What you looking at Four' Eric teased 'Whats Stiff like?' He asks

'As timid as you were?' Lauren nudged me

'No, theres a reason she left' I say feeling like I'm defending her 'She is strong don't be fooled by her image.'

'I was just asking' Lauren raised her hands and Zeke and Eric laughed.

I was no longer hungry. I stood and left the room.


End file.
